Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Signers Unite
by Bailey Adysen
Summary: Join Yusei Fudo and the gang on an adventures of New Domino City (Co-Written by Mulityman37)
1. The Sixth, Part 1

It starts at New Domino City everything looks normal around. Yusei was riding his duel runner "Since team 5D's won the championship of the World Racing Grand Prix against Team New World. Everything was back to normal. But this time, i wonder about what happens next" Yusei said in thought. It shows at a warehouse, a 13-year-old girl is looking for someone. "Where are you, Dad?" said the girl.

At New Domino City at night, at Leo and Luna's apartment. Luna was sound asleep but she somehow having a nightmare. It shows at Luna's dream. "Where i'm I?" said Luna. Then Luna sees a person with a mark in his or her arm which is the heart. Luna wakes up by panic. "was there really a sixth signer?" Luna said in thought. On the next day, Yusei was fixing up his duel runner. Then Crow entered the garage. "So your upgrading your duel runner i see" said Crow. "So what's the new update?" Crow asked Yusei. "Just upgrading just one of any signers that were out there" said Yusei. "That's is actually a good idea" said Crow. "Who knows how many signers were out there that we haven't met" said Crow. Leo and Luna are hanging out until something happened, out of no where outside, it started to get cloudy and it started raining. "That's weird. I didn't know it's gonna rain today" said Luna. All the sudden at the warehouse. a man wearing a black cloak notices a machine. "A deponator's their. I gotta go get it" said Hector. The girl is watching this whole time.

Then the rain stopped. "Okay, that was a weird weather today" said Leo. A moment later, Akiza was riding her duel runner then she heard something. She stops riding, then she walks to the warehouse and sees Hector in a cloak with a deponator. "What's going on?" said Akiza. Hector started running away. and she sees a bomb. "This isn't good" said Akiza. She calls Yusei. "Their's somebody in the warehouse, you need to come down here, fast" Akiza said to Yusei. They started heading to the warehouse. They made it. Yusei founds Hector. "Hey! What's going on?" said Yusei. Hector spots Yusei and the gang. "Listen, you. Maybe you should try dueling me" said Hector. "Alright then..." said Yusei. The duel disks are activated. "Let's duel!" said both Hector and Yusei when they started out with 4000 Life Points. "What should we do?" said Crow. "I don't know" said Akiza. It shows it's 27 minutes and five seconds.

Back to the duel. "I'll do the first move *draws one card* I'll summon Shield Warrior in defense mode!" Yusei summons Shield Warrior in Defense Mode with 1600 Defense Points. "I'll place one card face-down and end my turn" The turn goes to Hector. "My turn, i draw! I summon Launcher Warrior!" Launcher Warrior is summoned with 1700 Attack points. "I'll attack with my monster!" Launcher Warrior attacks and destroys Yusei's Shield Warrior. "end my turn with a face-down" the turn goes to Yusei. He draws one card. "I'll summon out, Speed Warrior!" Yusei summons Speed Warrior in attack mode with 900 Attack Points. "During the turn that Speed Warrior is summoned, his attack points are doubled" Speed Warrior's attack points became 1800. "Speed Warrior, Attack!" Speed Warrior attacks and destroys Launcher Warrior. Hector remains 3900. "I'll end my turn" the turn goes to Hector. "Now, it's my turn!" Hector draws one card. "I'll summon, Launcher Defender in defense mode!" Launcher Defender is summoned to the field with 2000 Defense Points. "Now his ability activates, i can special summon another monster, and i choose, another Launcher Warrior!" Launcher Warrior is summoned with 1700. "Now, my level 4 Launcher Defender tunes with my Level 4 Launcher Warrior" His monster is used for a Synchro Summoned. "I Synchro Summon, Launcher Booster" Launcher Booster is Synchro Summoned to the field with 2500 Attack Points.

"Now, i activate Launcher Booster's ability. By discarding one monster card who's attack points are less ten 500, i can increase this monster's attack points equal to it's attack points, now it has 3000, but it can't attack due to it's effect, so i'll end my turn" It goes back to the warehouse. Crow unscrewed the bomb and their wires there. "Alright, now all we have to do is defuse this thing" said Crow. He tries to figure out to stop the bomb. "So how do you gonna figure this out?" said Jack. "Good question" said Crow. Back to the duel. "It's my turn! *Draws one card* I summon, Bri Synchron!" Bri Synchron is summoned with 1500 Attack Points. "Now. I activate the spell card Monster Reborn to bring back Shield Warrior from my Graveyard!" Shield Warrior is brought back from the Graveyard. "Now, My Level 4 Bri Synchron tunes with Shield Warrior, in order to Synchro Summon, Stardust Dragon!" Stardust Dragon is Synchro Summoned to the field with 2500 Attack Points. "I'll end my turn" the turn goes to Hector. "Now, i draw! Now Launcher Booster, attack Stardust Dragon!" Launcher Booster attacks Stardust Dragon. "I activate the Magic Cylinder Trap card, it puts your attack in reverse" Hector takes 3000 points of damage, he remains 900.

Back to the warehouse. Crow is trying to defuse the bomb. "Come on, Crow!" said Jack. back to the duel. Hector is getting frustrated. "I'll end with a face-down!" The turn goes to Yusei. He draws one card. "I activate the spell Power Swap, it can switch both one of our monster's attack points" Stardust Dragon's attack points became 3000. "Now, Stardust Dragon, attack Launcher Booster with Cosmic Flare! But now i activate double up damage spell, it can double the damage you take" Stardust Dragon destroyed Launcher Booster, Hector remains 400 Life Points. Back to the warehouse. Crow figured it out, he pulled the green wire and it brakes, the time stops. "I did it!" said Crow. Back to the duel. "Your gonna regret it! This time, i will get my revenge" said Hector. He walks away. Yusei heads to the warehouse then made it later on. He founds the bomb. And Crow started searching. "So this is the bomb that guy placed" said Yusei. "Yeah, Crow defused it" said Jack. Crow found the girl. "Hey, guys look what i found" said Crow. The girl is struggling, trying to break free. "Hey, Let me go!" said the girl. "What's up with her?" said Akiza. "Where did you found her?" said Yusei. "She was hiding behind the crates, hiding from someone" said Crow. "Just let me go! I don't know you!" said the girl. "Just relax, Lady" said Jack. Hector found Yusei and the gang and runs to the girl. "I'll be taking her" Hector grabs the girl when he pushed Crow out of the way. "Hey! Who are you?" said the girl. Hector started running away with her. "Hey! Come back!" said Yusei. "I have no idea who he is, but he must of know about something" Yusei said in thought when him and the gang are chasing him.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

 **Cast**

Greg Abbey/Yusei Fudo

Tom Wayland/Crow Hogan

Ted Lewis/Jack Atlas

Eileen Stevens/Leo,Luna

Bella Hudson/Akiza Izinski

Graham Shiels/Hector Akabin

Lisa Kay Jennings/Unnamed Girl


	2. The Sixth, Part 2

It starts from the previous episode, Yusei and the gang were chasing Hector who got the girl. A moment later they were at another abandoned warehouse. "Another Abandoned warehouse? How many are they?" said Crow. "Probably just two" said Yusei. Yusei found a button with a symbol on it. "What's this?" said Yusei. He presses the button, and it shows some stairs that are revealed. "Stairs?" said Yusei. "Looks like we're gonna go downstairs somehow" said Crow. They went downstairs, and downstairs happens to be a secret base. It shows Hector with the girl. "It's him" said Yusei. "So, the daughter of Lewis Bannon refuses to join me huh? Maybe this will change your mind!" Hector did something to the girl. "Hey! Leave her alone!" Yusei said to Hector. "Well, if it isn't Yusei Fudo" siad Hector. "How did you know my name?" Yusei said to Hector. "I've recognized you since the World Grand Prix. But, this young lady, will duel you this time. Whitley!" Hector said to the girl, the girl stands up all brainwashed. "Wait a minute. What did you do to her?" Yusei said to Hector. "Well, she refuses to be with me, this time. She'll be on my team now" said Hector. "How does that matter?" Crow said to Hector. "Well, i don't wanna talk about this. But, maybe she'll be dueling Yusei Fudo" said Hector. "Alright then. I'll do it" said Yusei.

"Good, did you hear that, Whitley? You'll be dueling Yusei" Hector said to the girl. "Yes, master" said the girl. Yusei and the girl activated their duel disks. "Let's duel!" said both Yusei and the girl when their life points remain 4000. "I'll start things off!" she draws one card. "I summon, Witch of the Black Forest in attack mode!" The girl summons Witch of the Black Forest in attack mode with 1100 Attack points. "I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn" The turn goes to Yusei. "Alright then, it's my move!" he draws one card. "I'll summon, Max Warrior in attack mode!" Max Warrior is summoned with 1800 Attack points.

"Now, Max Warrior, attack Witch of the Black Forest! If Max Warrior attacks your monster, he gains 400 Attack Points" Max Warrior's attack points became 2200. Max Warrior destroyed Witch of the Black Forest. The girl remains 2900 Life Points. "I activate Witch of the Black Forest's ability, since she's destroyed, i can add one monster from my deck who's Defense Points are less then 1500, and i'll choose Snow Fairy" The girl adds Snow Fairy from her deck to her hand due to Witch of the Black Forest's effect. "Oh really? Since, Max Warrior destroyed your monster, he loses half of his original attack and defense points and half of his level" Max Warrior remains 1100 Life Points. "Now, i'll place two cards face-down and end my turn" The turn goes to the girl.

"Now, my turn!" She draws one card. "Now, I'll summon Snow Fairy in attack mode!" Snow Fairy is summoned to the field with 1700 Attack points. "Now, Since i normal summoned a Fairy-Type monster, i can special summon the Tuner monster Crystal Synchron!" Crystal Synchron is special summoned with 800 Attack Points. "Now, my level 3 Crystal Synchron tunes with my Level 4 Snow Fairy!" Crystal Synchron tunes with Snow Fairy. "I Synchro Summon, Crystal Warrior!" Crystal Warrior is Synchro Summoned with 2500 Attack Points. "Now, if Crystal Warrior's ability activates, she can destroy one of your monsters who's attack points are less then her own" Crystal Warrior destroyed Max Warrior. "Now, Crystal Warrior, attack him directly!" Crystal Warrior attacks Yusei directly.

"I'll play the trap card, Negate Attack! It can negate your attack" The attack is negated. "Alright now. I'll play a face-down and end my turn" the turn goes to Yusei. "It's my move" Yusei draws one card. "I activate the Monster Reincarnation spell card. By discarding one card, i can bring back my Max Warrior from my Graveyard" Yusei brings back Max Warrior from his graveyard and adds it to his hand.

"So, what are you gonna do? Re-Summon him?" said the girl. "That's not what i'm doing. I summon, Junk Synchron!" Junk Synchron is summoned with 1300 Attack Points. "Now, with Junk Synchron on the field i can summon a Level 2 or below monster from my graveyard and i choose the monster i discarded, Speed Warrior!" Speed Warrior is summoned with 400 defense points. "Now, my level 3 Junk Synchron tunes with my Level 2 Speed Warrior. In order to Synchro Summon, Junk Warrior!" Junk Synchron and Speed Warrior are used as Synchro Materials. Junk Warrior is Synchro Summoned with 2300 Attack points. "Unbelievable" said Hector. "What are you gonna do now? My Crystal Warrior has 2500 Attack points, and yours has 2300 attack points" said the girl. "That until i activate my Reinforcements trap card, which gives my Junk Warrior an extra 500 Attack Points" Junk Warrior remains 2800 Attack Points.

"Now, Junk Warrior, attack!" Junk Warrior attack and destroyed Crystal Warrior. the girl remains 2600 Life Points. "Now, i'll place one card face-down and end my turn, and the effect of Reinforcements wares off" Junk Synchron attack points return to normal to 2300. "It's my turn now!" the girl draws one card. "Now, i'll play the continuous spell, Light Beauty of the Maiden. Now, by activating it's effect by paying 400 Life points, i'll be summoning a Level 4 below monster from my hand or Graveyard, and i'll choose, my frosty friend, Snow Fairy" the girl pays 400 life points and remains 2200 life points and re-summons Snow Fairy in attack mode with 1700 attack points. "And now, I'll summon the Tuner Monster, Gem Warrior Lady in attack mode!" Gem Warrior Lady is summoned with 1500 Attack points. "And now, my Level 3 Gem Warrior Lady tunes with my Snow Fairy!" Gem Warrior Lady tunes with Snow Fairy and to Synchro Summon. "I Synchro Summon... Crystallize Dragon!" Crystallize Dragon is Synchro Summoned with 2800 Attack Points. A pain felt in Shelby's left arm. "What the-? What's happening?!" said Crow. "Is she okay?" said Luna. " _Don't tell me she's..."_ Yusei noticed there's a mark on her arm glowing red. " _Wait a minute. There's a mark on her arm!"_ Yusei thought. "Yes. The mark of the heart, I knew it!" said Hector.

"Wait a minute, this your plan all along!?" Yusei said to Hector. "Yes. I knew that girl had a mark on her arm, but this time. She'll join me for now on" said Hector. "You can't do this. This is why i'll snap her out of this!" said Yusei. "Not yet. Whitley, now!" Hector said to Yusei then the girl. "All right now, I play the spell card, Crystal Jet! This spell card let's my monster gain 1000 Attack Points until the end of this turn!" Crystallize Dragon's attack points became 3800. "Now, Crystallize Dragon, attack! Crystal Blue Flare!" Crystallize Dragon attack and destroyed Junk Warrior. Yusei remains 2500 Life Points. "And now, I activate Gem Warrior Lady's effect, since she's a Synchro Material, when a Light attribute Synchro like Jewel Star Dragon destroyed your monster by battle, you take damage equal half of your monster's attack points!" Yusei remains 1350. "Yusei! Hang in there!" said Leo. "I'll end my turn now" The turn goes to Yusei, the effect of Crystal Jet wares off, and he draws one card. " _I've got one last chance in order to save that girl from that guy_ " Yusei thought. "I activate the spell card, Monster Reborn. With it, I can bring back Junk Warrior from my Graveyard" Junk Warrior is back from the Graveyard by the spell card Monster Reborn. "And now, i'll summon the Tuner Monster, Star Charger!" Star Charger is summoned with 1500 Attack Points.

"Now, my level 3 Star Charge tunes with my Level 5 Junk Warrior, in order to Synchro Summon... Stardust Dragon!" Stardust Dragon is Synchro Summoned with 2500 Attack Points. "Stardust Dragon, huh? That's wasn't enough to beat Crystallize Dragon" said Hector. "Oh yeah? Because i'll activate Star Charger's special ability, when Star Charger is used as a Synchro Material for a Wind Attribute Synchro. That Synchro gains 1500 Attack Points" Stardust Dragon's attack points remains 4000. "And now, your monster loses 1500 Attack points" Jewel Star Dragon's attack points remains 1300. "And now, Stardust Dragon, attack Jewel Star Dragon with Cosmic Flare!" Stardust Dragon attack and destroyed Crystal Jewel Dragon. The girl remains zero life points and she's snapped out of Hector's brainwash and the mark on her left arm stopped glowing and she was knocked out unconscious. "This isn't over, Yusei! I'll be back!" said Hector as he runs away. Jack carried the girl and heads back out of the warehouse.

A moment later, at outside of the warehouse. The girl wakes up. "Hey, are you okay?" Crow asked the girl. "Yeah... What happened?" questioned the girl. "You were controlled by some bald guy with the black coat" said Jack. "Don't tell her that" said Yusei. "Wait, really? I don't remember that happening. Who are you guys?" questioned the girl. "These are my friends. My name's Crow Hogan" Crow introduced himself to the girl. "Shelby" Shelby introduced herself. "So... Shelby. What are you doing in the warehouse?" Crow asked Shelby politely. "I was looking for my Dad. Lewis Whitley. He disappeared four years ago" said Shelby. "So, your Dad's missing?" said Crow.

"Yes. But, my Mom and my little sister is worried about him. They're probably worried about be also" said Shelby. "Well... Maybe we'll help you find out what happened to your Dad" said Crow. "You can? Thank you, Crow" thanked Shelby. Shelby gets up and also Crow. Yusei walks up to Shelby. "Shelby, listen. When I saw the Synchro Summon when we were dueling each other. I saw that mark on your arm" Yusei said to Shelby. "Oh yeah... It happened two weeks ago. When I dueled my sister, Daphne. I got carried away since I had my Synchro monster, Crystal Jewel Dragon. But then, my arm started hurting, but then something happened..." said Shelby as she's telling a story about what happened. "How did it happen?" said Akiza. The flashback starts to Shelby and Daphne's dueling. "There's a dragon there. And then there's a mark on my arm, but... I don't know what it is" said Shelby as the flashback ends. "Wait, the mysterious man says it was the heart, wasn't it?" said Luna. "It was" said Leo. "So that's was it was... The heart" Shelby removed her arm sock and sees the mark on her arm.

"So your one of us. As a signer" said Yusei. "Signers? Wait, my Dad heard about it, but he's not a signer" said Shelby. "So, your Dad heard about this, huh?" said Crow. "Yes. But, my Mom never know about this. If she knows, she'll flip out" said Shelby. "It's alright. But, maybe you'll join us. Can you, Shelby?" Yusei said to Shelby. "Sure. I'll join you. But, I'll get to find out what happened to my Dad" said Shelby. "Sure" said Yusei. A moment later. It shows to Hector and he looks at his mask. "You've win this round, Signers. But you'll never cross Hector Akabin this time" said Hector. It shows Hector looking at his card which is a Mysterious Synchro Monster.

THE END.

* * *

 **Shelby Whitley's appearance:** Shelby has Caucasian skin, medium long dark brown hair with a small braid attached on the right side of her hair and green eyes. The outfit she wears is an orchid purple t-shirt, covered by an open faux leather black jacket, denim blue jean shorts with a brown belt around it, black stockings and brown boots.

* * *

 **Cast**

Greg Abbey/Yusei Fudo

Ted Lewis/Jack Atlas

Tom Wayland/Crow Hogan

Bella Hudson/Akiza Izinski

Eileen Stevens/Leo, Luna

Graham Shields/Hector Akabin

Lisa Kay Jennings/Shelby Whitley


End file.
